


A veces

by LittleKuriboh



Category: Code Geass
Genre: BL, Code geass Lancelot&Guren, GINOXSUZAKU, Guerra, Lelouch - Freeform, Shonen Ai, Yaoifanfic, code geass - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKuriboh/pseuds/LittleKuriboh
Summary: A veces Suzaku podía olvidarse de muchas cosas, y era cuestión de Gino recordárselas, otras más, Gino podía anhelar lo inconmensurable y Suzaku a veces estaba dispuesto a dárselo.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku & Gino Weinberg, Kururugi Suzaku/Gino Weinberg
Kudos: 1





	A veces

Suzaku mantenía la mirada fija hacia el frente, sus ojos se encontraban ensombrecidos y sus labios figuraban una línea recta demasiado apretada.

Ese era el semblante perpetuo que solía manejar el caballero round, la máscara que había consagrado para ocultar la amargura que residía en su corazón, porque a pesar del tiempo la herida seguía abierta, sin poder cerrarse por completo, sin poder dejar de mandar el impulso a su cerebro que le demandaba echarse a llorar cual bebé en las noches o que le hacía gritar cuando se encontraba a solas ante la frustración.

A veces, Suzaku se encontraba mirando a su reflejo como a un completo extraño, sin saber reconocer cuando se había vuelto así, tal vez había sido cuando Lelouch mato a Euphemia, o tal vez fue cuando sus sospechas se hicieron reales al descubrir que su mejor amigo era Zero, el hombre que había frustrado cada uno de sus planes y deseos.

Porque a pesar de todo, Suzaku aún mantenía uno que otro deseo egoísta para sí mismo.

Sin embargo la vergüenza estaciono su rostro cuando se percató que tal vez había cambiado desde mucho antes, tal vez todo había empezado cuando vio a Nunnally y a Lelouch irse en el automóvil, mientras él se quedaba atrás en medio de la calle recubierta de los cadáveres putrefactos.

El olor de la carne en descomposición mezclada con la pólvora fue un rastro que perduraría en su olfato al estar en el campo de batalla.

Era por eso que muchas veces, Suzaku solía olvidar la triste realidad, que solo era un simple adolescente en un mundo que seguía tratando de entender. Porque no importaba las reglas de etiqueta, el orden jerárquico de la nobleza _-dígase cual sea siendo que había conocido a toda clase de gente ante sus constantes viajes-_ su mayor problema siempre había sido entender la mente detrás de las caras sonrientes o desdichadas que le observan con goce y burla al ser solo un forastero en sus tierras.

Un simple once siendo un round ya era un insulto grave para la nobleza de Britannia, quien no solamente le había subestimado sino que habían esparcido rumores sobre su persona, porque un simple plebeyo de un país en ruinas, no podría aspirar a nada bueno _a menos que haya algo de por medio,_ algún trato con un noble que uso de escalón para satisfacer sus fines egoístas.

Y a Suzaku no le molestaba que pensara eso de él, porque en efecto, Suzaku se reconocía como un traidor egoísta, un traidor hacia su país, hacia su gente, hacia sus amigos y por supuesto a sí mismo al seguir cubriéndose de sangre inocente aunque lo odiara y le hiciera despertar por las noches con la respiración agitada y con los ojos llorosos a punto de romperse entre la oscuridad.

El mundo podía ser cruel y lo sabía, por ello olvidaba más veces de las que quería la informalidad que radicaba en su piel ante las magulladuras y marcas que no se desvanecerían nunca.

Y era ahí donde entraba Lord Weinberg, el cuarto hijo de la noble familia Weinberg, un muchacho un año menor que él, demasiado alegre y vivaz además de inquieto, quien se movía de un lado para otro persiguiéndole a él o en su defecto a Anya, puesto que eran los más jóvenes de entre sus iguales en la mesa de los Round habían formado sin querer su propio grupo.

Suzaku reflexiono sobre Lord Weinberg y sus acercamientos cada vez más invasores sobre su persona, al principio creyó que era una cuestión cultural, después de todo su país era demasiado reacio a la muestra de afecto en público, sin embargo si miraba el pasado, podía observar las pequeñas diferencias entre como era su trato con él y como lo era con otras personas.

Claro, Lord Weinberg como se dirigía la mayoría al noble siempre ofrecía una amistosa sonrisa antes de entrar en contacto, era ese tipo de persona que iniciaba la conversación y entonces sin darte cuenta te envolvía en sus chuscos relatos, mientras acortaba la distancia invadiendo nuevamente el espacio personal del otro, pero nunca, al menos que Suzaku hubiera visto sus manos deslizaban por sobre el cuerpo de alguien más además del suyo. Porque Lord Weinberg solía tomarlo por detrás, mientras le acercaba a su cuerpo y pasaba su brazo hasta caer fatídicamente por enfrente de su pecho, ondeando entre la embestidura de su traje de caballero y a veces _-más de las que quisiera-_ en su traje de piloto notando así como sus dedos cabalgaban por el latex hasta adherirlo aún más por sobre su piel magullada tras una extensa batalla que al fin había llegado a su fin.

El contacto por supuesto, al inicio ocasiono un sobresalto en su rostro, el cual empezaba a decrecer cuando el rostro del caballero III se inclinaba posicionando su mirada a unos centímetros de la suya ofreciéndole así una cálida sonrisa.

Suzaku pudo darse cuenta que Lord Weinberg era diferente a los demás hombres que alguna vez se acercaron a él. Y no es que hubiese mucha gente que quisiera codearse con su persona al ser después de todo un once.

Fue Cecil y Lloyd quienes dejaron de lado la brecha que había entre ambos, para ellos no era importante de dónde provenía y aquello solo infundo confianza ante el sueño que seguía aferrando con fuerza dentro de su corazón herido, después llego el encuentro con el segundo príncipe Schneizel El Britannia, a quien no le interesaba que fuese un número o un perro, mientras hiciera su trabajo adecuadamente y luego estaba Kanon quien le había aceptado aunque sea solo un poco por órdenes del príncipe al decirle que fuese cordial con su persona.

Anya fue un caso interesante de ver, la chiquilla era una excepcional piloto y en el campo de batalla a pesar de su mirada sin vida y voz monótona, parecía adquirir un extraño brillo que generaba en ella un rastro de vida al combatir, y Anya no era del tipo de persona sentimental que se dejaba influenciar por los lazos, era del tipo de persona que se dejaba guiar en base a los datos y las ordenes, lo cual hizo respetarle y admirarle más porque muy debajo de esa mascara inmutable, Suzaku seguía siendo un mar de nervios dudando de cada una de sus acciones habidas o por haber.

Lord Weinberg en cambio era diferente, en el campo de batalla parecía un niño tratando de mostrar su fuerza, como si todo fuese un juego y no se perdieran vidas de verdad y no hubiera familias llorando por sus seres queridos y una patria herida al verse pisoteada como si fuesen simples cucarachas que exterminar.

Y debió de haberlo odiado su ingenuidad, pero no pudo hacerlo, no quiso hacerlo, porque algo en Gino Weinberg le recordaba al pequeño niño japonés que blandió su espada de madera con orgullo, desafiando a sus enemigos y salvaguardando a sus aliados, cuando era un niño joven e inexperto enorgullecido por su propia fuerza y de la noble familia de la cual provenía.

Pero ahora no tenía nada de ese orgullo consigo mismo, y por alguna extraña razón deseo que Gino nunca supiera lo que significaba perderla porque deseaba seguir viendo a ese niño en él, porque muy en el fondo deseaba ver su futuro, en lo que se convertiría, aquello en lo que nunca podría convertirse.

Por eso sus charlas sin sentido, aquel tacto recorriendo su cuerpo sin ser notado por los ojos extraños disfrazado en un simple abrazo era un sutil recordatorio de la vida misma, de aquel apego humano del cual sabia estaba destinado a deslindarse porque el camino que había elegido era solitario y ahí no había espacio para nadie más.

Pero Gino parecía ignorante de aquel deseo al insistir en seguir con su persona.

—¿Oye estas bien? —Pregunto Gino acariciando su rostro, ambos se encontraban en la habitación del caballero VII, para ser específicos en el balcón. Los ojos de Suzaku temblaron por un segundo y se sintió decepcionado de sí mismo por aflojar la máscara tan rápido. Gino seguía observándolo, sentía la boca seca, las palabras ahogándose en su garganta. —Sabes —hablo Gino y su voz le hizo mirarlo fijamente, _era ese tono que solo la nobleza tenía en el paladar_ que hacía que los demás les miraran expectantes a expensas de recibir las ordenes de su señor, y Suzaku hizo una mueca de dolor al haberse adiestrado demasiado bien— Eso que hiciste allá —Y Suzaku ya sabía a qué dirección se dirigía la conversación, la mirada de Gino parecía un poco molesta, hablarían del suceso en Francia— Que hayas regresado por tu subordinado fue... —hizo una pausa, quiso cerrar los ojos, pero no quería verse como un cachorro siendo regañado, las palabras del segundo príncipe seguían pululando a su alrededor, en efecto no le habían regañado por desobedecer sus órdenes después de todo habían ganado, pero en cambio Schneizel le había pedido que en la próxima misión acatara las ordenes sin falta— Fue genial —dijo al fin Weinberg— Pero, sé que esto es inapropiado —rio nerviosamente, su mirada se desvió, la mano que había jugueteado con los mechones de cabello de Suzaku se quedaron flotando cerca de su oreja puesto que Gino había llevado su mano detrás de su cuello— Ambos somos caballeros, y sabemos la responsabilidad de nuestros cargos —Gino frunció el entrecejo, Suzaku pudo comprender que Gino maldecía internamente eso, no era de ocultar que aunque amara ayudar a su propia patria y medir fuerzas en el campo de batalla, Weinberg estaba frustrado por los continuos desplazamientos de los caballeros Round y que deseaba un par de días de descanso— Quiero decir, sabemos que eres fuerte, no por nada se te ha entregado el titulo como el caballero VII, ¿Verdad? Por ello no tienes que demostrarnos nada, y si es por Bradley ya sabes que solo habla pura mierda —esta vez fue el turno de Suzaku de desviar la mirada, sabía que las intenciones de Gino eran las mejores, pero su palabras le habían herido sin querer, era verdad que había desobedecido las órdenes directas del segundo príncipe tras volver por uno de sus compañeros, Schnee, un joven que había sido puesto bajo su cargo junto a otro soldado llamado Ledo, ambos le asistirían y formarían un pequeño equipo para él. El chico era joven, también demasiado precoz para entender como las cosas podían cambiar de un momento a otro en el campo de batalla y a veces el mejor plan podía fallar, tal vez había sido el hecho de que se sentía responsable de su vida al estar bajo su cargo o porque el chico era demasiado joven para jugar el horrible juego de la guerra en el cual había entrado, sin embargo fuese la razón que fuese había vuelto y le había salvado al acabar con su Lancelot todas las unidades cerca y el enorme acorazado sin darse cuenta cuando el Geass entro en acción y su cuerpo se movió por sí solo. En ese momento solo recordó las palabras llenas de veneno de Lord Bradley quien había tomado su acto como ofensa al declarar que había tomado su presa, entonces al fin cayo en cuenta de la percepción de sus actos ante los ojos que le observaban quisquillosamente, no era de ocultar que algunos se referían a él como un Demonio, otros más conferían su poderío al Lancelot minimizando sus habilidades de piloto, pero era la primera vez que alguien cercano a él _-que quería-_ había demostrado tal ápice al conferir que sus acciones provenían del simple e indecoroso deseo de demostrar su valía, y aquello le dejo un mal sabor de boca— Yo me preocupe —confeso Gino, su mirada seguía desviada, una mueca apareció en el rostro de Suzaku, que trato de disfrazar con una sonrisa de suficiencia

—Sé que mis actos fueron egoístas, no se volverán a repetir, sin embargo creo que debe darme algo de crédito, soy después de todo un caballero como usted Lord Weinberg, sé cómo hacer mi trabajo adecuadamente.

La mirada de Gino se contrajo, una muestra de horror se estableció en sus ojos, pero tan rápido como apareció desapareció. Suzaku se sintió cansado y decidió volver adentro. Pero Gino no se lo permitió.

—Sabes a qué me refiero Suzaku —Gino aferro su muñeca, Suzaku seguía dándole la espalda y cerró los ojos con fuerza, las palabras de Gino sonaban heridas, y sabía que si se giraba a verlo observaría una imagen aún más desconsoladora, no quería hacerlo, no quería verlo, ni mucho menos seguir hablando del suceso en Francia, tampoco quería reconocer que sabía a lo que se refería Gino, porque si lo reconocía volvería tangible aquel sentimiento que había estado enterrando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Suzaku había renunciado a muchas cosas por su propio bien y por el bien de otros, primero renuncio al honor y orgullo de su familia al enlistarse a las filas del ejército enemigo, renuncio a su niñez al obligarse a dejar de llorar mientras avanzaba con la espalda recta por el camino lleno de cadáveres de su propia gente y cuando se dio cuenta ya era un adolescente, no esperaba amigos, y los tuvo, no esperaba enamorarse y lo hizo, no espero honor y lo obtuvo como también se lo arrebataron.

Suzaku reconocía que la única forma de resguardar un poco de lo que quedaba dentro de él como Suzaku Kururugi era simplemente renunciar a todo aquello que confería dolor porque su camino era uno donde nadie más que él podía transitar.

Y por ello odiaba admitir lo que había simplemente dejado de lado desde que el cuchillo cayo de sus manos y retumbo con un estridente eco en sus tímpanos cuando mato a su padre.

Si, Suzaku había renunciado a su humanidad desde hace tiempo, él mismo había dejado de verse como uno, porque si lo reconocía tendría que admitir que era igual de frágil como los demás y que las heridas seguían ahí en su piel, en su alma y corazón, y como tal dolían haciéndole quebrarse en los ratos de soledad en las noches oscuras bajo la tentativa de desear morir y no poder hacerlo.

Entonces se dio cuenta que Gino ya no le sujetaba de la muñeca sino que le rodeaba por detrás, y aunque sus ojos siguieran cerrados con fuerza para detener el llanto amargo, cuando el rostro de Gino se apoyó en su hombro y sintió su espalda chocar contra su pecho, sus ojos no pudieron evitar abrirse dejando así que las lágrimas empezaran a salir sin poder detenerlas.

—Tenía miedo de perderte —susurro Gino en su oído, su voz era suave, aun así sus palabras no carecían de fuerza, pudo sentir el calor de su aliento chocando contra su oreja, mientras enterraba su nariz contra su cabello— No estás solo —deposito un pequeño beso en ella— Solo quiero que lo recuerdes —dijo— Y lo repetiré tantas veces sean necesarias para que siempre lo recuerdes —esta vez sus palabras sonaron duras e inflexibles y Suzaku sintió un vuelco en el corazón, porque _esto era diferente_ a cuando se encontraba con el caballero III en medio de la noche, abrazados el uno contra el otro, mientras la cobija fungía como el único escudo que les protegía además de la puerta cerrada con llave tras haberlo hecho después de meses de no verse, porque después de todo había necesidades, y eso lo comprendió cuando llego a las filas del ejército donde había perdido la virginidad con su superior, pero en ese instante no eran ellos dos jugando a quererse, era Gino abriendo su corazón hacia él ante la vaga necesidad de hacerlo bajar la guardia y lo odiaba porque lo estaba logrando porque no deseaba lastimar a nadie más, y en ese momento recordó a Lelouch y a Nunnally y su voz se quebró— Está bien, ya paso —trato de calmar Gino— Sé que no quisiste hacerlo... No quisiste matarlos —los ojos de Suzaku se abrieron un poco más ante el horror— Sin embargo eran el enemigo, y esto es una guerra, así que deja de juzgarte, porque en dado caso todos los pecados que se ciernen en tus hombros son los mismos que se ciernen en los míos. —Suzaku se giró a verlo, su boca se abrió pero al final se cerró sin poder decir nada solo negó con la cabeza con una expresión de dolor, Gino pudo observar la muestra de lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos y en sus mejillas— Sí.

Fue la sentencia que había proclamado Gino antes de atraerlo a él para abrazarlo con fuerza. Suzaku quiso decir algo más, pero no se atrevió, era ese condenado tono que solo la nobleza tenia y maldijo nuevamente que estuviese tan bien adiestrado como para no objetar.

Hundió su rostro en el pecho de Gino dejando que sus fosas nasales se impregnaran de su olor, sintió la mano de Gino acariciando sus risos, y con su mano derecha le sostenía con fuerza.

Su entrecejo se frunció, él era mayor que Gino, aun así Gino le trataba como un niño pequeño al que debía de cuidar por sobre todo y quería protestar, pero no se sentía con fuerzas de hacerlo, tal vez era la desdicha al encontrar algo de aprecio ante tanto dolor lo que había hecho viciarse a Gino.

O tal vez era el hecho de que Gino _era más importante para él_ de lo que alguna vez podría confesar, porque mientras siguiera ignorante no podría salir nadie herido... No otra vez, y sin querer recordó la mirada de Lelouch, aquella fiera mirada antes de ser entregado al emperador lo cual le hizo cerrar los ojos, mientras rodeaba la cintura de Gino con fuerza tratando de buscar consuelo y seguridad en su cuerpo.

Porque muchas veces Suzaku olvidaba que era humano, pero Gino siempre lograba recordárselo, mientras sujetaba cada parte rota de su cuerpo con delicadeza y trataba de unir las piezas para ver lo que alguna vez fue.

En ese momento se preguntó si Gino podría lograrlo, si tendría la convicción de llegar hasta el final, o tal vez se aburriría en medio del camino.

Una punzada de dolor atravesó su corazón de tan solo de pensarlo. Removiéndose entre su agarre alzo la vista para encontrarse con la de él.

Sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad, Suzaku no tenía que decir nada para que Gino entendiera la propuesta tacita, así que bajando lentamente su rostro los unió hasta que sus labios se reencontraron otra vez.

Suzaku se debatió entre si debía cerrar los ojos o no, una parte de sí mismo le instaba a hacerlo para así grabarse en su memoria la expresión de Gino cada vez que lo besaba, porque cuando él se aburriera de su compañía al menos tendría el recuerdo en su memoria y corazón, pero otra más le instaba a no hacerlo, porque sabía que el dolor solo se incrementaría junto a la lista de malas decisiones que había tomado.

Así que al final no lo hizo, solo se dejó llevar entre las caricias de Gino, tratando de grabárselas por la eternidad, porque hasta él se reconoció como un simple mortal deseoso de lo que cualquier humano anhela tener y sabe no podrá alcanzar, por ello se aferró al momento y dejo la duda atrás porque mañana seria otro día, en donde tal vez al fin podría morir como tanto lo había deseado en el campo de batalla y al fin podría dejar en libertad a Gino de su destino ingrato al estar con alguien como él.

Pero al menos en ese momento, solo por ese momento se recordaba a si mismo lo frágil y humano que era entre los brazos amorosos en los que se aferraba con desesperación.

Si, a veces Suzaku Kururugi olvidaba muchas cosas importantes, por ello Gino Weinberg solía recordárselas entre el calor de sus cuerpos, entre la inocencia de la primavera de su juventud y entre las esperanza que seguía aferrada en ambos corazones ante la cruel y trágica verdad.

Que el destino de cualquier caballero era morir por su señor y por nadie más.

Y si Gino hubiese sido más ingenuo y estúpido en ese momento, no mejor dicho desde hace meses atrás le hubiera propuesto a Suzaku fugarse con él a Australia y comenzar una nueva vida con él, pero ya no era tan estúpido y ciertamente seguía siendo demasiado cobarde como para traicionar a su propia patria.

Si su señor hubiese sido Kururugi Suzaku tal vez el hecho de morir por él no hubiese sonado tan mal en su cabeza como lo había hecho tantas veces el pensar morir por Charles Zi Britannia.

No obstante ambos eran lo que eran y solo tenían esos breves momentos donde no eran nada más que la mitad del otro, encajando a la perfección sin querer entre los bordes toscos y las hendiduras que habían formado los cruentos años.

Gino suspiro, cuando se alejó de los labios de Suzaku, los ojos de Suzaku seguían cerrados y sus labios seguían a la espera de algo más del caballero III, y bajo la luz de la luna, Suzaku resplandecía entre la inocencia que alguna vez dejaba escapar bajo todas esas capas que había puesto Kururugi para que nadie más pudiera ver bajo su piel.

Acaricio sus labios con el dedo pulgar. Suzaku ladeo su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba su mano para reposar en ella.

Era en la intimidad cuando demostraba la realidad de su persona, que amaba ser mimado y Gino adoraba hacerlo.

—Te amo —susurro antes de tomar sus labios otra vez, no espero respuesta alguna, porque Gino sabía que sus palabras a pesar de la sinceridad que había en ella solo eran una simple afirmación sin valor al ser un caballero de otro señor. El amor para un caballero era y siempre seguiría siendo segundo plano cuando su deber estaba en el campo de batalla, mientras defendía los ideales y honor del hombre a quien prometió proteger.

—Lo sé —sonrió Suzaku— Yo también.

Y las palabras de Suzaku fueron un hechizo de sirena, recordándole a Gino que la magia podía existir, porque ahí entre sus manos aferraba con fuerza su mundo y no cualquiera podía contemplar tal dicha, pero a veces, solo a veces Suzaku le regalaba ese placer.


End file.
